Maybe one day
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: They were in love with different people. They both knew that. But what happens when they wake up in the same bed, will the seek comfort in eachother? Maybe they will realize things with the help of eachother.


He looked over at the woman next to him. The person he would have never thought he would be with. The person who made his blood boil anytime they got into an argument, usually because the argument would start from such a simple conversation and it escalated into more. The spunky brunette Mickie James had currently occupied the right side of the bed, and his left arm. He needed to get out of here, he didn't know what had led him into bed with the current Divas Champion, he didn't know why because all he could think about was one person. Layla El. His, once best friend, and the girl he claimed to love.

He scratched his head before gently lifting Mickies head off of his arm. Once he had thrown on his clothes he watched her stir slightly and he froze as the sheet that had once been covering her upper body slipped down just past her cleavage. Randy pulled the sheet back up her body and froze momentarily when he saw her eyes begin to flutter open.

He remembered the way her eyes were pleading with him to take her last night, how those same eyes were filled with excitement and happiness, something which had been taken away from her after her break up with her ex boyfriend Justin Gabriel. Those weren't the eyes he saw before her now. He stood up, but not once did his eyes leave hers. No longer were her eyes filled with the emotions he had seen the night before, they were filled with pain, regret and loneliness. It pained him to see the once fiery brunette so broken and venerable.

Here's the thing. The thing that attracted him to her the night before was because she knew what he was going through, she knew the pain he felt every day, she knew the sadness and loneliness that would elope him every day. She knew how bad he was hurting from finding out that Layla did not want me, but she wanted his best friend. She knew this, because this is the exact same thing that happened with her and Justin.

He watched as she pulled the bed sheets up tighter around her body before she took place in resting herself against the headboard. He turned away from her and made my way to the door, only to hear the tone of heartbreak in her voice, and the whisper of her voice, which made him debate on actually leaving, or backtracking my steps and moving towards her.

"R-Randy…" She said his name hesitantly, almost as if she was scared he was going to snap at her at any given moment.

His facial features tensed, but then softened as he turned around to see her staring at him. It honestly pained him to see her so upset. She was always so strong around everyone, even when you know she had been crying or upset, she would just brush it off. But this time, it was different. Randy saw the tears in her eyes which were on the verge of falling, he saw the way she would lock eyes with him, only to look down a second later.

"Yeah Mick?" he breathed out, he watched as she gripped the sheets that covered her tighter.

"You still love her. Don't you?"

That's all she said, it wasn't really a question, well, it was a rhetorical question. He knew she knew the answer to it, as he knew the answer to hers, or atleast, he thought he did. He pulled over a stool that was nearby and sat down with his head in his hands. He had refused to look at her after what had happened the night before.

Visions of when they were together the night before flooding his brain.

_She pushed him down on the bed, a small smile forming on her face as she felt his hands run up and down her spine when she bent down to place kisses on his neck. She felt his hands travel down to her butt, pressing her closer to him. He groaned in pleasure as he felt her grind her hips into his, the both of them loving the friction that was created between the two. _

The Legend Killer glanced up at the Native American diva and slowly nodded. He noticed the pain that shot through her eyes as he did this.

Silence filled the room and Mickie tried to say something, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. This didn't go missed by Randy, and he scooted his chair closer to the bed and waited patiently to talk as he watched Mickie slowly run her hands through her long brown hair.

"You want to say something Micks, so say it…" he whispered. He could still see the sadness in her eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to just get back into the bed beside her and hug her. But he didn't. After he had said that, his gaze traveled to the floor, in order to try and stop the slight hurt in his heart when he saw a broken Mickie James in front of him.

Mickie said nothing at first, she just sat there and studied Randy for a second. But not long after that, her gaze followed in Randy's suit and she stared at the ground, wishing that something would just suck her up so she didn't have to feel that feeling of being neglected again. She would give anything not to feel that pain.

After a few moments of a silence filled with tension, Mickie spoke up… "Laying there beside you last night Randy, with your arms wrapped around me, I felt so comfortable…" her voice was shaking as she spoke, but every word was true "I felt so… So safe, like nothing could ever hurt me again. My heart was beating so fast having you close to me. You played with my hair until I fell asleep, and you kissed me. I couldn't help but smile straight from my heart. It made me never want to let you go. I wanted to stay in your arms forever…"

Randy lifted his head up after hearing this, he saw one of her arms had fallen beside her and her hand was open, it was almost as if she wanted him to take her hand in his. But he couldn't, something inside him wouldn't let himself do that. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he wouldn't be able to leave her if he did. So he just sat there, staring at her, she looked at him, almost expecting him to say something. But he didn't…

Mickie let out a small laugh, which would have come off to be a little bitter. "All I have ever wanted Randy… was to be a woman falling asleep in a mans arms and not caring about anything else in the world, except how I feel at that particular moment. I wanted a man who could just give me a hug and wipe away my tears. Smile at me and tell me everything is going to be okay." Mickie felt the tears fall from her eyes as she opened up to Randy what she was feeling. She had not even told her closest friends how she felt, and yet, here she was, talking to a man who she knew felt the same heartbreak as her, someone who she mearly would have considered a distant friend "I wanted a man to sit here and listen to me, and man who is not afraid to tell me I look perfect the way I am. I-I wanted someone to sit here with me, and tell me I don't deserve this pain that I am feeling, because I am starting to feel I do. I wanted someone to care for me Randy, in a way that no man had ever cared for me before…" Mickie glanced at Randy, and she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes, but when he blinked, it was almost as if they had disappeared instantly. "Youre probably wondering why I told you this ha?"

Randy didn't need an explination to why she told him, he knew why. He felt the same. He was in love with someone he knew he couldn't have, but right in front of him was someone who he could see a future with, in front of him was a woman he knew would be amazing for him. He scooted the chair back against the wall and rested his head back up against it. The memories from last night were still clouding his brain, and there were pictures he knew he would not be able to get out of his head. Like the way she closed her eyes when he sucked on her neck. The way he lips parted slightly as he teased her. He couldn't get over the way their bodies fit perfectly together. The way she moaned his name as he went deeper, the way her body moved so in sync with his. The way he had to cover her mouth with his, to stop the screams echoing throughout the room.

Those were what he couldn't get out of his head.

For an hour the room was in silence, he was still sitting in the chair and she was still wrapped up in the sheets, staring at nothing in particular. He knew he should have left a long time, but seeing Mickie stare at him with those chocolate brown orbs that were filled with sadness made him stay. He cared about her now, more than ever. That's why he had also stayed. It was hard for him to see such a strong, independent girl shed a tear, especially if that woman went by the name of Mickie James.

He knew her story, just as she knew his. Mostly because of the night before, where they had found each other wandering aimlessly around the streets. It was once they met up that they retreated to Mickies hotel room, where they both poured out their emotions to each other, before indulging in a rather steamy make out session.

It was when Randy heard a sigh escape the brunettes lips that caused him to look up at her. He let out a small cough and her head shot up and looked at me.

"Go" she whispered.

"What?" he questioned, Randy blinked his eyes before hearing her speak again.

"Just go Randy. I know you want to.." she breathed out.

He nodded in her direction before standing up, He walked slowly to the front door and placed my hand on the handle. As he was about to turn the handle, Mickie spoke up once more.

"When you go Randy. Don't go back to hurting over Layla, please. Im not trying to tell you how to live your life, but she is the reason you are hurting so much. She is one of the reasons you are so content with living in a world that seems so dark to you." Mickie whispered, she lifted her head up to look at Randy, but his head was still turned away from her, but she could tell he had his eyes closed and he was in thought "She doesn't deserve your love"

With that said, Mickie lay down and buried her head in the pillows. She sobbed a little bit more when she heard the door open and the quickly shut. The sound of her sobs filled the room. It wasn't the fact that Randy had left, she knew he would. It was the fact that she now felt lonely again, it was the fact that all the love she had for her previous boyfriend Justin Gabriel had yet to disappear.

Randy knew Mickie thought he had left, but he couldn't. After she said what she did, he took long strides over to her bed and rested a hand on her back. Once she turned around, he placed a kiss filled with passion, passion that was created the night before, on her lips. He pulled her in closer before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

"What you said to me, is also what you need to say to yourself Mickie…" Randy sighed "But since you wont, I will. Justin Gabriel does not deserve all this love you have for him. You cry because of him, I have just witnessed that, and I know you hurt and long for him. Don't Mickie. Love is too precious to waste, so don't waste it on someone who is not deserving of your heart"

Placing a soft kiss on her head, Randy departed back to the door, but before he opened the door and left, he looked back and a soft smile graced his lips, as it did hers.

He opened the door and walked outside. He heard the echo of the door, throughout the hallways of the hotel, as it shut. He leaned up against the door and sighed.

"Maybe one day Mickie James, I can be that one who's arms you could always fall asleep in.." Randy whispered before departing in the direction of his hotel room.

Mickie lay down and closed her eyes, no more tears were evident in her eyes, and only a little pain was present in her heart. But there was only one guy she had on her mind at that moment, and it wasn't the South African Sensation. It was the man that she had spent the night with, the man she had told all her feelings. Randy Orton.

"Maybe one day" she whispered before closing her eyes, letting sleep take over her.

_X_

**Well, I hope you liked it. I had to get this idea off my chest and onto this site. I hope you enjoyed the story. As always, please review. **

**xx**


End file.
